


Santa Tell Me || England x Reader - One-shot (Merry Christmas 2018!)

by YandereswithKnives



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2018, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, England - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Love, Merry Christmas, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), One-Shot, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Santa Tell Me, Self-Insert, Song - Freeform, Songfic, YandereswithKnives, ariana grande - Freeform, minor OCs - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereswithKnives/pseuds/YandereswithKnives
Summary: Christmas has come around again, and in all honesty, I'm not too happy. There's a lot of preparation, and I'm once again I'm getting forced to attend my mother's annual Christmas party. Fun! However, this year I plan to come clean and tell Arthur I'm in love with him. Although, doing that's proving difficult. I need a miracle Santa...Cover created by me, image featured in the cover is not mine.Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.(Name) © You.Song ~ Santa Tell Me - Ariana Grande© 2018 YANDERESWITHKNIVES ALL RIGHTS RESERVED





	Santa Tell Me || England x Reader - One-shot (Merry Christmas 2018!)

** Santa Tell Me **

* * *

 

_Santa tell me if you're really there,  
Don't make me fall in love again,  
If he won't be here next year,  
Santa tell me if he really cares,  
'Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year._

  
Outside, the stars were present in the sky as the waxing moon shone high above. Throughout the town, Christmas lights of reds, golds, whites, greens, and blues, lit up lampposts, trees, and buildings. In the middle of the plaza, a giant Christmas tree was decorated from top to bottom and stood in the very center, for all to observe.  
  
It was the 12th of December, and you were currently shopping in the mall for Christmas presents. It was around 6 p.m., and the sky outside had turned pitch black. On your way home from work, you decided to stop at the local mall to try and get some late night Christmas shopping done.  
  
You exited through the automatic doors and outside into the street, where on each side, more stores were lined up together.  
  
You hugged your body from the cold air. Despite wearing a thick black trenchcoat, scarf, gloves, and hat, you were still freezing. You blamed the fact that you had almost nothing to cover your legs. They were only covered by a pair of thin black tights and a black pencil skirt.  
  
You exhaled and watched your warm breath evaporate in front you amongst the cold air. You observed each store before your eyes finally landed on the one you were looking for.  
  
You entered the shop and sighed in relief after exiting the cold and entering the warm building. The shop you stepped into was a designer clothes store that sold expensive menswear and cologne.  
  
The room was lit up in golden light with Christmas decorations hanging from the ceiling and stuck to the walls and shop windows. Christmas lights also decorated the checkout, and the employees all wore red Santa hats along with their regular uniforms.  
  
You walked over to the section where they kept the suits. You observed each one but had trouble finding the right one you envisioned in your mind. A maroon one would make him look weird, and all the blue ones looked strange.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?"  
  
You turned to see a store clerk looking at you with a warm smile. The man was middle-aged and wore a uniform of formal attire, much like the ones on the racks, only it looked to be made of cheaper material. There was no jacket, with a black waistcoat covering his blue shirt instead, along with a red Santa hat sitting on top of his head.  
  
"Um, do you have this in black?" you asked as you motioned to the set you were observing. The man put his glasses on and scanned the tag.  
  
"Hmm, we might. Do you want me to check the backroom for you?"  
  
"Yes please," you smiled as the store clerk nodded and walked away.  
  
For about five minutes you mulled around and mindlessly observed the other suits on the racks.  
  
You were looking for a suit for one of your friends, but you had no luck so far. You had visited three other shops, but none of the suits they sold came anywhere close to the image in your mind. Your mom recommended this shop to you since it was local and made clothes of high quality. Admittedly, with having little luck of finding what you wanted, you were starting to lose hope of finding an agreeable suit and beginning to consider the idea of getting something else. However, you knew for a fact that this certain someone was in dire need of a new black suit after his other one ripped after his cousin tried it on. You knew buying him a new suit may be a bit much, but you cared enough to go through with it, especially after he bought you an expensive dress for your birthday.  
  
You sighed through your nose, but your eyes soon lit up after you saw the store clerk return with a large box.  
  
"I just found this. We can tailor it to the specific size of the person. May I ask who this is for?"  
  
"It's for a friend, I have his measurements here."  
  
"Is it possible for the man to come in?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a Christmas present you see..."  
  
"I see. Well, in that case, the measurements will suffice. Would you like to see it?"  
  
You eagerly nodded as the man opened the box and pulled out the suit. You grinned upon viewing it. It wasn't exactly the same as your vision but looking upon it, you knew that it was the one.  
  
"I love it," you grinned.  
  
"Fantastic! If you give me the measurements of the gentleman, we can have it tailored for next week and ready for collection, just in time for Christmas!" he smiled.  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
The man nodded and placed it back in the box before guiding you over to the checkout. He scanned the barcode and punched a few buttons on the till before turning to you.  
  
"That will be $270!" he grinned.  
  
You inwardly sweatdropped at the large amount, but pulled out your card and shoved it into the reader before typing in your pin. It was a good thing you had several grand in your bank; otherwise, you would have been screwed.  
  
You waited before pulling the card out. The man then handed you a clipboard for you to fill in your contact details.  
  
"We'll contact you over the weekend to inform you of the collection date. We usually give fourteen days for collection, but you can give us a call to organize another date that suits you."  
  
You nodded and thanked the store clerk before exiting the shop. As soon as you got out, you let out a sigh of relief. Arthur was the one person who you had yet to find a present for. You were thankful that you had that over and done with so you could stop stressing about it as Christmas drew near. It was a good thing the suit would be done by next week so you could wrap it and give it to Arthur just before Christmas Eve.  
  
After exiting the warm shop, you were hit by the chilly air as it engulfed your body. You covered your torso once again as you walked back toward the car park. It was late, and you were desperate to get home and have a hot shower and a nice steamy bowl of chicken noodle soup.  
  
You retreated into the crowd as you made the trip back to your car. You had finally finished all of your Christmas shopping, and you could finally focus on making minor food preparations for the party. God knows that would be something to look forward to...  
  
You smirked to yourself. Hopefully, some better progress could be made this year. You weren't sure how much longer you could wait.

 _Feeling Christmas all around,_  
_And I'm trying to play it cool,_  
_But it's hard to focus when I see you walking around the room,_  
_Let it snow; it's blasting now,_  
_But I won't get in the mood,_  
_I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know,_  
_It's true love that he thinks of,_  
_So next Christmas,_  
_I'm not all alone, boy._

  
"Ugh, I really don't want to have to deal with her this year..."  
  
"Who? Michelle or your mom?" Alfred asked as he grabbed a nail.  
  
"Michelle, but now you mention it, I don't want to have to deal with mom either..." you sighed as you sat down on the couch.  
  
"Dude, I'm looking forward to seeing your mom! I'm also looking forward to that Christmas party she's holding on the 23rd!" he grinned while you rolled your eyes.  
  
Your mom liked to host her annual Christmas party, where she would invite practically everyone to her house a day before Christmas Eve to have drinks, participate in her annual Christmas woolly sweater competition, eat a turkey dinner, dance and participate whatever else she would have planned for the evening. She would usually invite the whole family, neighbors, her friends, your dad's friends, your friends, and her close co-workers. The party was always held on the 23rd since everyone would obviously be spending time with their families on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.  
  
However, unfortunately for you, starting two years ago, your mom would use the party as an excuse to invite young men who she was acquainted with. Young men that she would quickly shove in your direction and force you to socialize with. You had spoken to many types of guys from doctors to police officers, to estate agents to electricians, to butchers to bakers to candlestick makers. You had met them all.  
  
You hated your mom for always sticking her nose into your romantic life, especially around Christmas. You assumed that your mother felt that it was her responsibility to get you back into a relationship after your previous one ended quite tragically. Ever since then, you had always felt a bit bitter around Christmas, since it was around the time your previous relationship had the most passionate moment occur, only for the relationship to end on New Years Day. Long story short, you discovered that the guy slept with one of his female friends the previous night, after a New Years party that you were unaware he attended.  
  
However, no matter how many men your mom had invited, you never took a massive interest in any of them. The attractive ones that you had minor chemistry with, you occasionally flirted with, but that was it. Truth was, you didn't need to meet any new guy. You already had a man that you took an interest in. A man that you had liked for nearly four years now. However, the problem was that he wasn't aware of your emotions towards him. That, and you weren't the only one who took an interest in him...  
  
"Well, I'm not. I know I say this every year, but I just don't want to attend the same damn party with the same damn people. It's always so awkward when I have to chat with some random guy from who knows where and then pray that I don't embarrass myself when I lose count of how many drinks I consume. Not only that, a party gets very boring after a while, and then awkward situations follow, and I just can't be bothered with that..."  
  
"Define awkward situations?" Alfred asked as he hammered up the lights.  
  
"Last year, one of mom's friends caught me sneaking out with a stolen bottle of champagne and a packet of pretzels shoved between my breasts."  
  
"Wha—"  
  
"Don't ask," you grumbled as you looked away from Alfred's gaze. "To be honest, the only thing that's good about the event is Tino dressing up as Santa..."  
  
"Oh, that sounds fun! I can't wait!"  
  
"Oh yeah, this is your first year at my mom's party isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, you forgot again didn't you?" he sighed. This was the first year Alfred was attending the party. He usually traveled back to Washington to spend time with his family and Matthew. However, this year he and Matthew weren't going since his family was visiting a sick relative in northern Canada.  
  
"Hey, Christmas puts a lot on my mind, it's hard to keep up with everything," you sighed. "I wouldn't expect anything too great if I were you. If anything, you'll just be forced to socialize with my mom's posh friends and snobby co-workers. As for the activities, you probably get bored of them very quickly. Some are pretty mediocre, and the rest will just make you feel very uncomfortable after five minutes..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You'll see. _"_

_Santa, tell me if you're really there,  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here,  
Next year,  
Santa, tell me if he really cares,  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here,  
Next year._

  
"(Name)!"  
  
"What?" you groaned.  
   
"Oh, there you are! I need your help decorating the tree!" your mom replied as she marched into the living room.  
  
"I thought dad was helping you?"  
  
"He was, but he fell asleep after putting on the lights. Now come on! I've just put the tinsel on so I need your help hanging up the baubles and putting the tree topper on."  
  
You sighed, and you got up from your comfy position on the couch as you switched off the TV in the process. You wandered over to the tree and gazed up at it. Your mom always bought a real one since she always claimed that she preferred the soft pine smell and the feel of the real branches as opposed to a plastic one. Although they were less eco-friendly and messier, you understood what she meant.  
  
"So what am I doing?" you asked as you stuffed your hands into your hoodie pockets.  
  
"I want you to hang up all of the baubles in those three boxes."  
  
"And what will _you_ be doing?" you asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" _I'll_ be writing Christmas cards and enjoying a nice glass of red wine," you mother grinned. You glared at the middle-aged woman as she sat down. Your mother picked up on your gaze and groaned. "Look, I'm the one who's been doing all of the work for the past three weeks. For the entire duration of today, I've been Christmas shopping, making the Christmas cake and decorating the tree while you've been sitting on your ass in front of the TV watching Marvel films!"  
  
You rolled your eyes as you walked over to the three cardboard boxes shoved in the corner of the room. Each one was stuffed with baubles and other things to decorate the tree. You noticed that your mom still kept the Christmas arts and crafts things that you made when you were little. You had decorated baubles, decorated pieces of colored paper that were cut into various Christmas items, and had made papier-mâché items that could be hung on the tree. A soft smile came to your face at the memory. Most of the stuff was made in Kindergarten during the run-up to Christmas where you were instructed to make little decorations that you could take home and hang up on the tree or around the house. Most things got thrown out such as the paintings of Santa and snowmen, but the rare few things were kept.  
  
"Oh, and there are also some candy canes and chocolates in the small boxes on the table over there. They're to go on the tree too," you sighed as you opened the first box and grabbed a few baubles and began to hang them on the tree. "Oh, darling, I've just had all of the RSVPs for the Christmas party. The vast majority of the people I invited are coming! As usual, your father's work friends are coming this year, along with my friends and some of my co-workers. Oh! And by the way, my boss is also coming, so for God's sake don't do anything to embarrass me this year!" you huffed as your mother let out a sigh. "Oh and I've invited Cody!" your mother squealed at that statement.  
  
Cody was an attractive young man around your age. However, he was nothing far from mental...  
  
"Oh no, not Cody! The guy belongs in a psych ward!" you complained, remembering his last visit.  
  
"But he's attractive; you could chat him up—"  
  
"Mom, stop trying to hook me up with Cody! He's my cousin!"  
  
"Distant..."  
  
" _Still_ my cousin..."  
  
"It's Colorado! Nobody cares!"  
  
"Yes, they do!"  
  
Your mother sighed, "I try so hard to get you to open up to the opposite sex, and all you do is push them away or talk to them for five minutes max! Honestly..." she sighed.  
  
You rolled your eyes and walked over to your mom and placed your hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner, "Mom, I appreciate that you're trying to help me get with a new guy, but I can find someone on my own. Don't worry about it."  
  
Your mom let out another sigh and looked you in the eye. You assumed she was looking to see whether you meant what you said. You held her gaze, determined to convince her.  
  
"You already like someone."  
  
Her statement caught you off guard. Your mom always found some way to shock you, but you could never get used to it. Your shocked face must have confirmed it for her since she smirked.  
  
"So who is it?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Yeah right. Who?"  
  
"You don't know him."  
  
"I bet I do. I know all of your friends," she smirked. You glared but still refused to tell her. Your mom rolled her eyes in response. "Well whatever the case, I need to discuss the topic of your friends for the party."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I haven't given out the invites for them yet since you told me to ask you about it before inviting anyone. I assume you've informed them all about it?"  
  
"Yes," you replied with a roll of your eyes.  
  
"Good! Now make me a list so I can write the names out and you can give out their invites," your mom said as she sat back down at her desk and pulled out some blank Christmas invites and some sticky notes.  
  
"Okay, well there's Alfred F. Jones..." your mom nodded as she wrote down the name. "Uh, Arthur and Peter Kirkland, Francis, and Michelle Bonnefoy, Matthew Williams, Tino Väinämöinen, Berwald Oxenstierna, Feliciano, and Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Ludwig, and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Elizabeta Héderváry and Roderich Edelstein."  
  
Your mother finished writing the names down in a list and looked at you with a raised eyebrow, "Did you get more friends since last year?"  
  
"No not really..." you replied as you went back over to the tree to make a start on decorating. "I'm assuming Tino is going to be dressing up and organizing the Secret Santa again this year?"  
  
"Yup! Who did you get assigned this year?"  
  
"I got Peter. Thankfully he's not hard to buy for, unlike Berwald last year..." you sighed remembering how you were helplessly running around the mall trying to find something that he would like. Eventually, you settled on buying some glass crafts materials on the internet after asking Tino for some advice on what to get him.  
  
"Aw, lovely boy. What did you get him?"  
  
"A NERF gun and some chocolate."  
  
"Oh, Arthur will love that..."  
  
You chuckled to yourself. You could handle Arthur. You smirked to yourself as you envisioned the hell Peter would give his older brother with his new present.  
  
"Oh, darling?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to hang up mistletoe around the house. Make sure you grab Arthur at the right time, " she winked as you stood there stunned with a developing blush.  
  
"Wha—"  
  
"Next time, when someone brings him up, don't stand there blushing," she smirked as she left the room.

 

 _I've been down this road before,_  
_Fell in love on Christmas night,_  
_But on New Year's Day, I woke up and he wasn't by my side,_  
_Now I need someone to hold,_  
_Be my fire in the cold,_  
_But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling,_  
_Or if it's true love that he thinks of,_  
_So next Christmas,_  
_I'm not all alone, babe._

  
"So you're coming?"  
  
"Oui, I wouldn't miss it," Francis smiled and pulled you into a hug. You laughed and rolled your eyes as you accepted it before pulling away.  
  
"Is Michelle here?" you asked.  
  
"No, she left to go shopping about half an hour ago. Why?"  
  
You pulled out the invite, "Can you give this to her? Tell her to text me and let me know if she's coming."  
  
Francis nodded as he took the invite from you, "Where are you heading off to now?"  
  
"Arthur's."  
  
"Ohonhonhon!" Francis laughed as he leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"Oh stop it," you replied to his odd laugh with a roll of your eyes but a small smile made its way onto your face. Francis' smirk soon disappeared as a new thought entered his mind.  
  
"Though, I must warn you (Name), that black sheep may not be home," Francis sighed.  
  
You raised an eyebrow, "How come?"  
  
"He may be over at Alfred's around now. Have you visited him yet?"  
  
"I gave him his invite yesterday."  
  
Francis nodded, "Well, I guess you can just put it through his letterbox if he isn't there. But I think I heard Arthur mention something about going to Scotland this year..."  
  
Your mood dropped.  
  
"Scotland? _When_?" you asked as you started to feel slightly distressed.  
  
"I think he said that he would be visiting his brothers and leaving Peter with Tino and Berwald. He didn't mention when but I assume he'll be leaving before Christmas."  
  
"That's surprising since I thought he hated his brothers. And I thought they hated him..." you replied as you glared at the floor. You felt somewhat offended that Arthur hadn't told you yet and angry that all of your hard work would go to waste.  
  
Francis just shrugged in response while you let out a sigh, "Either way I'll drop this off at his house..." you said as you adjusted your bad strap. "See ya' Francis."  
  
Francis nodded while you gave him a small wave as you walked away from his house. You began your journey to Arthur's house; however, you weren't as happy as you initially were.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there,_  
_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here,_  
_Next year,_  
_Santa, tell me if he really cares,_  
_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here,_  
_Next year._

  
You let a sigh slip from your lips as you glanced at Tino to see him scanning the table of gifts as he ticked off names on the list he held in his hand. You looked away before finally deciding to speak.  
  
"Hey, Tino?" you asked as you lay horizontally on the couch nonchalantly staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hm?" Tino looked in your direction as he temporarily stopped what he was doing.  
  
"You know how you always claim you're Santa?"  
  
"I am Santa (Name)," Tino smiled as he turned to face you fully.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, is it too late to ask for one other Christmas gift?"  
  
Tino laughed, "Not at all!"  
  
You wanted to roll your eyes at what you were doing. What were you doing? Asking your friend for help in your love life? What could he do? Such a stupid idea.  
  
"Can you cancel Arthur's flight to Scotland? He leaves on Sunday so can you, y'know...do something..." you replied as you continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"(Name) I can't just cancel his flight. I may be amazing but—"  
  
"I bet you could... _Santa_..." you sarcastically replied as you turned your head to look the blond in the eye. Tino silently stared at you with a slightly nervous look as he slightly trembled under your intense stare.  
  
"W-Well canceling a flight is kinda' mean and to be honest, it's less about Arthur and about the other how many people taking the same flight..."  
  
As selfish as it was, you couldn't care less about the other people. You cared about Arthur staying. You had promised yourself that you would apply yourself this year and tell Arthur you liked him. Well, 'like' was an understatement, you were utterly besotted. You tried to tell him last year but ended up chickening out, and for the rest of the evening, Arthur spent the night chatting to Michelle. It was a miracle that Michelle didn't tell him she liked him in place of you.  
  
You sighed and turned away, "Nevermind, it's fine, don't worry about it..."  
  
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Tino frown as he averted his gaze.  
  
Well, if Arthur was going to visit his brothers this year, then there would be a low chance that someone else would swoop in and take him. Maybe next year you could tell him?  
  
Or maybe the year after that?  
  
Or maybe the year after that?  
  
Or maybe even the year ever that?  
  
Or maybe never?

 _Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh,_  
_On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh,_  
_But I don't want no broken heart,_  
_This year I've got to be smart._

  
"(Name)!"  
  
You sighed and saw your mom walking over to you with a big grin on her face. Behind her, your father was walking over to you as well with a smile as big as your mother's. You internally braced yourself as you took a sip of your champagne.  
  
It was the night of the 23rd, and you were currently standing in the corner of the room near the piano. Your family inhabited the room with your cousin Cody watching the soccer with your uncle (how festive). The guests for the party would soon arrive at six, which was roughly half an hour away. You were quite bored and decided to crack open one of the bottles of champagne early, much to your mother's annoyance. However, it didn't matter since you had plans to keep that bottle all to yourself.  
  
"What?" you asked with a huff. You were still mad about Arthur not coming, and you knew you would only get more annoyed as the night went on. Not only that, but the fact that this was the anniversary of when you got together with your previous boyfriend didn't help at all. So, all in all, you felt pretty shitty — hence why you decided to get drunk, so you could kill your foul mood and not be a buzzkill at your mom's party.  
  
The grin on your mother's face disappeared, "Oh (Name) cheer up for God's sake! It's the eve of Christmas Eve! I don't want you ruining the party with your somber mood..."  
  
You rolled your eyes in response and took another sip of your drink.  
   
"Anyway, how are you feeling? It's so upsetting to hear that Arthur's not coming. Anyway, I hope he's having fun in Scotland with Allistor and the, uh...other two...what were their names again?" she asked as she turned to your father for help as he went into pondering. "Was it David and Paul? Or Damien and Payson? Or was it Daniel and Pete? (Name) help me out here..."  
  
_'It's Dylan and Patrick...'_ you thought as you silently took a sip of your drink, not bothering to tell her.  
  
"I've got it!" your father let out as a broad grin spread across his face.  
  
_'Oh?'_  
  
"Douglas and Philip!"  
  
"Ah, are those their names?" your mother grinned.  
  
"Yup! I'm pretty sure one of them was Irish, and Douglas has an Irish origin because my godfather came from there and was called that! And I'm pretty sure those were their names remember?"  
  
_'Ugh, can someone please put this man out of his misery?'_  
  
"Oh yes, I remember now! (Name), tell Arthur that we wish he's having a good Christmas with Allistor, Douglas, and Philip!" your mother grinned while you just silently walked off, deciding to go refill your glass. "(Name)! Where are you going? I was just about to—"  
  
You just ignored your mom and tuned out her voice as you made your way to the kitchen. As soon as you found the bottle that you had so skillfully hidden, you poured some into your empty glass. As you poured, you heard your phone ring.  
  
You rolled your eyes as you put the bottle down so you could pick up your phone. You saw the caller ID read 'Tino.' You pressed the 'Answer' button as you held the device up to your ear.  
  
"Hey T."  
  
"(Name) we have a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look out of the window."  
  
You raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window to see snow falling from the sky with a lot of snow covering your mom's garden. You looked around excited and mesmerized by the pleasant turn of events.  
  
"When did this start?" you asked wondering how you hadn't realized yet.  
  
"About an hour ago."  
  
"So what's the issue?" you asked as you picked up your glass and took a sip.  
  
"We're stuck."  
  
"Stuck?"  
  
"The roads have become very icy, and it seems no one has come to grit them yet..."  
  
"Does this mean you and Berwald can't make it?" you asked with a frown.  
  
"No not exactly, but we may be a bit late."  
  
"That's fine. As long as you're here for eight it'll be okay," you smiled as you watched your mom run to the door after she heard a knock.  
  
"By the way, you may want to text everyone else to ask them if they can make it," he advised you.  
  
"Will do, see you later."  
  
"Oh and (Name)?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Tino statement confused you, "What—"  
  
However, Tino cut you off before you could finish your sentence, "Bye!"  
  
The call ended, and you put your phone down pondering what he meant. However before you could think about it, your mom came into the kitchen.  
  
"(Name), Veronica's here."  
  
"So what?" you grunted as you went back to refilling your glass.  
  
"She wants to speak with you."  
  
"Ugh, don't tell me that she's bought her stupid labrador..."  
  
"Yes...yes she has..." your mother sighed.  
  
You sighed and began to make your way to the living room, "Well we'd better remove the truffles from the tree then..."

_Oh, baby,  
If you want me if you want me._

  
"So, you made it," you smiled as Tino hugged you.  
  
"Merry Christmas (Name)," Tino smiled as he handed you a gift. Before you could say anything, Berwald came from behind him and also gave you a gift.  
  
"Aw, thanks you two..." you smiled as you looked at the two presents in your arms. "I have your presents as well, but I'll give them to you before you leave so you don't have to carry them around."  
  
"(Name)!" you looked to see Peter running towards you before he pushed Tino and Berwald out of the way to throw his arms around your waist and give you a massive hug.  
  
"Hello Peter, Merry Christmas," you grinned as you returned the hug by wrapping your arms around his small form.  
  
"(Name)! Is it true you're the one doing my Secret Santa this year?" he grinned up at you. You suddenly got confused as you wondered how he knew.  
  
"Uh, how did you know?"  
  
"Tino told me!" he beamed as you looked up at Tino to see him standing there with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Haha, sorry (Name), but he wouldn't stop bugging me about it..."  
  
"It's fine," you smiled with a roll of your eyes.  
  
"So what did you get me (Name)? I know you got me something good because you always give out good presents!"  
  
"Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" you smiled as you ruffled his hair.  
  
You then showed the two in, and the three of you went into the living room after Peter gave you his present. As soon as the three of you entered, your mom rushed over.  
  
"Hello, Tino and Berwald! Oh! And hello Peter," you mom smiled as she just noticed the small boy standing next to Berwald.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"I hope your trip was alright?"  
  
"Had some trouble with ice on the road but we were okay," Tino smiled while your mom looked shocked.  
  
"Ice?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's snowing by the way," you shrugged while your mom looked at you bewildered.  
  
"It's snowing, and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I thought you knew since you're the one who's been answering the door for the past twenty minutes," you replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No actually! I've been too busy worrying about whether I've marzipanned the Christmas cake and whether I've laid out enough drinks for the guests! And speaking of drinks..." your mom frowned as she glared down at the drink you were holding, "you've already drunk a whole bottle of champagne..."  
  
"Not enough apparently..." you muttered to yourself.  
  
"Anyway, Tino darling, have you brought your Santa costume?"  
  
"Right here," he smiled as he held up the bag he was holding.  
  
"Excellent! Some of the guests are bringing their children this year, so I was hoping you could maybe chat with them and ask them what they want for Christmas? And I'm sure Berwald can help you!"  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. (Surname)!"  
  
_'Seems a bit late to ask now, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow...'_ you thought to yourself.  
  
"Well, the Secret Santa will be at eight, so you two have enough time socialize and relax! I've laid out some light snacks and drinks on the table over there, so feel free to help yourselves! But obviously, don't overeat because I've made honey roast ham for dinner!" your mom smiled. Tino and Berwald nodded to your mom before she left the four of you alone.  
  
You then heard the door knock and glanced over at your mom to see that she was occupied with guests. She looked at you and pointed towards the door while you sighed in annoyance.  
  
"I'm gonna' go answer the door. Enjoy the party you three. I'll come to check on you in a bit."

 

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there,_  
_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here,_  
_Next year._

  
You internally groaned as you trudged toward the door for what felt like the millionth time that day. For the past hour, you had been greeting guests who came to the door, the majority being your friends. You decided that this would be your last trip to the front door before you would sit down on the couch and rest your legs.  
  
You swung open the door and saw Francis standing there with Matthew and Michelle.  
  
"Francis!" you smiled as you hugged the Frenchman.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight ma chérie," he smiled as he handed you a present.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Merry Christmas (Name)!" Michelle smiled as she gave you a hug. You returned it before pulling away. Despite the fact that Michelle liked Arthur in the same way you did, and chatted him up for the vast duration of last year's party, you still invited her since you didn't want to leave her out. It would be rude since you invited her every year along with Arthur, Francis, and a few others.  
  
"You too Michelle," you smiled before turning to Matthew, "Merry Christmas to you too Matthew."  
  
"You as well (Name)," the Canadian smiled as you gave him a hug.  
  
You showed Francis, Michelle, and Matthew in and took them into the living room. Your mom greeted them while you checked the window.  
  
"Hey, Francis?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Have you heard from Alfred? He hasn't arrived yet."  
  
"Non, sorry. Maybe he's just been held up by the ice?"  
  
"Maybe. Though everyone else managed to get here okay, even Antonio and the Vargas brothers who live on the other side of town. Unlike them, Alfred doesn't live too far away. I wonder what's keeping him..."  
  
Francis walked over to the window and looked out before pulling out his phone and checking it for any new messages.  
  
"He hasn't texted or called which is strange..."  
  
"Oh God, I hope he didn't get lost trying to find this place..."  
  
"With that dumb American I wouldn't doubt the possibility, you know what he's like..." Francis frustratedly sighed with a roll of his eyes.  
  
You sighed and walked away from the window to go socialize. You kept your phone in your pocket just in case Alfred texted or called. You picked up a cocktail and ignored any inner reasoning not to get drunk. You weren't a lightweight, but since you had already drunk a whole bottle of champagne, this cocktail would most likely cause you to start feeling quite tipsy.  
  
"Hey, (Name)."  
  
"Hey dad," you sighed.  
  
"(Name) your mother is looking for you. Said she had a man for you to meet."  
  
"What? Ugh, no! I told her that I don't need her help finding a guy!" you growled.  
  
"Well, you might want to go talk to her kiddo. She seems quite stressed right now..." he sighed.  
  
"She's been stressed all day..." you grumbled as you wandered over to your mom.  
  
"Ah (Name)! I've just been chatting with a man who works in IT at work. I invited him, and I really think you should meet him!"  
  
"Mom...five days ago were you listening to a single word I said about finding a man myself?" you glared.  
  
"Yes, but I had already invited this man at the time! I promise this year will be the last year! Please go talk to him..."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll give you extra money to go shopping in the January sales?"  
  
"Done."  
  
Your mother grinned as she guided you through the crowd over to a young man in a Deadpool Christmas sweater. Your eyes lit up, at his attire and quickly decided that the guy was worth talking to, being a Marvel fan and all.  
  
"Now (Name) let me introduce you to Aiden," she smiled as 'Aiden' turned his hed. You observed the guy's appearance up close. He wasn't anything too special, but he definitely wasn't ugly. He was brunette with messy hair and blue eyes. You politely smiled as your mother left.  
  
"Hi I'm (Name)," you introduced as you held out your hand. The young man shook it with a smile. The man's eyes twinkled as he viewed your appearance. You plastered on a sweet smile and turned on your charisma after quickly assessing his body language.  
  
_'Yup, he's attracted to me.'_  
  
"So _you're_ Mrs. (Surname)'s daughter?" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that be me," you fake smiled, "my mom mentioned that you worked in IT?"  
  
"Yeah, your mom is a great co-worker. She really knows how to get things done," he complimented as he took a sip of his beer.  
  
You fake laughed, "Yeah, ain't that the truth? You should have seen her make the preparations for Christmas."  
  
"Oh really? What happened?" he questioned with light curiosity.  
  
"Well, for one she was running around like the world was ending..." you smirked with a roll of your eyes.  
  
"Sounds stressful," he smiled. "So, what about yourself?" he smiled as he took a step closer to you.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
 "I mean, what about you? What were you doing?"  
  
"Well, I was being me. Watching Netflix and shopping for Christmas presents."  
  
"I can relate I mean— oh look," he suddenly cut himself off as he looked above. You followed his gaze to see one of the bunches of your mother's mistletoe above the two of you. You wanted to shoot yourself, surely that wasn't there by accident.  
  
_'I don't have to kiss this stranger, right?'_  
  
"Haha, embarrassing," he chuckled.  
  
"Kinda'..." you chuckled along with him, but it was forced. You were ready to leave now.  
  
"Well, what about it then?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll only kiss you on the cheek if you're uncomfortable," he teased.  
  
You glanced around to see some of your mom's friends and other co-workers quietly watching the scene with anticipation. Not only that but you had caught the attention of the BTT, one of which was Francis who was smirking at you. A faint blush appeared on your cheeks out of embarrassment of having an audience.  
  
"Well uh—"  
  
"The hero has arrived!"  
  
The majority of the room turned their heads to the doorway as you heard Alfred's voice from down the hall. You internally let out a sigh of relief from finding an excuse to ditch Aiden, and from discovering that Alfred didn't end up in a weir or something.  
  
You watched the blond enter the living room with a big grin on his face before he spotted you. It seemed as if Alfred decided to let himself in rather than choosing to knock at the door. The American held a present under his arm as he grinned at you. You walked over to the American with a smile.  
  
"Alfred you made it! What kept you?"  
  
"Well, the hero is a bit late since I had to make a detour to the airport on the way here!"  
  
"The airport? Why on earth did you—" you cut yourself off as you noticed someone else enter the living room.  
  
You turned your full attention to the person who entered through the door, and your eyes widened.  
  
"Hey love," Arthur smiled as he made his way over to you and gave you a hug.  
  
You were stunned for a few seconds as you looked at the young man who was hugging you.  
  
"Arthur? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Scotland?"  
  
"Yeah, well my last-minute flight got canceled due to the snow, so I asked Alfred if he could pick me up. Told me he was on his way here and so I decided I would come along. Sorry if I just rudely showed on short notice love," Arthur nervously chuckled as he ran his hand through his blond hair.  
  
"No no, it's fine! I'm happy you're here! Obviously, I'm sad to hear that your flight was canceled, but hey, at least you're here and not aimlessly waiting at the airport right?" you smiled.  
  
In truth, you weren't sad at all that his flight had been canceled. You hadn't been any more happy in ages.  
  
"That is true..." he mused.  
  
"Do you want any food? Dinner will be ready in an hour, but there are loads of snacks and drinks," you offered. "I-I can get you a drink as well if you want? Just tell me what you want, we have practically everything alcoholic right now,," you chuckled, despite your warm cheeks.  
  
Arthur smiled, "Thank you (Name). I'll have a Jack Daniel's if you don't mind?"  
  
"No problem..."

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares,_  
_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here,_  
_Next year._

  
"Okay everyone it's time for the Secret Santa! And then after that, people can ask Santa what they want for Christmas!" you mom announced with a wink, as the kids and Alfred beamed in excitement at the latter statement.  
  
You watched from the couch as the Secret Santa started. You had put your gift for Peter in the pile.  
  
You chuckled as you watched Peter shove the other kids out of the way to run over to Tino to start hassling him for your gift. Tino sweatdropped and handed Peter your gift before the 12-year-old rushed over to you with your gift in his arms.  
  
"Thank you for the gift (Name)! It's massive; what is it?"  
  
"Open it and find out."  
  
You softly smiled as Peter ripped open the wrapping paper. A broad grin spread across his face as his eyes set on the NERF gun and the giant chocolate bar.  
  
"(Name) you got me a NERF gun and chocolate! Thank you!" Peter threw his arms around you and grinned up at you. You chuckled as ruffled his hair.  
  
"Glad you like it," you replied.  
  
For the next five minutes, Peter spent the time removing the NERF gun from its packaging. Eventually, he got it out and loaded it with the toy bullets. You watched Peter with a smile, but it soon fell after you looked behind him to see Arthur talking with Michelle.  
  
You felt jealousy settle in your stomach as you looked away, and let your gaze return to Peter. Suddenly, a wicked idea came to you which brought a smirk back to your lips.  
  
"Hey, Peter?"  
  
"Yeah?" he smiled.  
  
"Why don't you show your new present to your brother?" you suggested with a smirk playing on your lips. Peter blinked and looked blank for a few seconds before catching on to what you were implying. Peter's mouth curled into a mischevious smirk and grabbed the gun.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And with that, Peter ran over to his older brother and Michelle.  
  
You silently watched with a smirk as Peter ran over to the pair. Michelle had just stepped closer to Arthur and was less than arm's length away from him before Peter ran up to them with his gun in hand. You watched Arthur turn to his brother with a shocked expression that only intensified when he noticed the toy gun in his little brother's hand. Peter grinned and started firing at his brother before he began to chase him around the room as the rest of the guests laughed at the scene.  
  
As soon as Arthur got ahold of the toy gun and started scolding his brother, you quickly grabbed a nearby magazine and hid your smirk as you fixed your eyes on the random page about how to properly buffer your nails. You took a quick glance at Arthur and Peter to see Arthur now questioning his little brother about his new Christmas present. You quickly flicked your eyes back to the page before his head turned to look over at you. You knew Arthur would come over any second now.  
  
In 5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
"(Name)?"  
  
"Hm?" you replied as you innocently looked up from the magazine to look up at the blond. He was staring down at you with an unamused expression with one hand on his hip and the other holding the toy gun.  
  
"Peter's Christmas present..."  
  
"Oh yes. Do you like it? Got it off Amazon for $14!" you cheekily grinned. You couldn't help it. Every time he was near you, you craved his attention. So when someone else had it (primarily another woman), you just couldn't stand it.  
  
"(Name) you do know he's going to terrorize me all year with that thing right?" he sighed.  
  
"Sorry to hear. Next year I'll get him a toothbrush," you deviously smirked. Arthur glared as he crossed his arms.  
  
"(Name)..."  
  
"Oh, come on Arthur! Cheer up, sit down, and have a glass of champagne. You'll get frown lines," you patted the space beside you and held out a glass of champagne for him to take.  
  
Arthur sighed through his nose and took the glass as he sat beside you. You grinned in victory as Arthur took a sip of his drink.  
  
"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since October," you smiled.  
  
"Same old, same old, but surprisingly got a call from my brother Allistor not too long ago. He told me that Dylan and Patrick were going to his place so they could spend Christmas together. I was surprised to discover that he was inviting me as well since you know how those three don't really like me that much..." he trailed off as he awkwardly fiddled with his pine-green jacket.  
  
You nodded and now felt slightly guilty about how you asked Tino to use his 'Christmas magic' to prevent Arthur from going to Scotland. Obviously, it was just luck that had him sitting next to you right now, but you still felt bad. However, if given a choice to prevent him from going, you still would have gone through with it. You were glad that the snow came in time to cancel his flight. God, you were selfish...  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
"Me? Not much. For the past few weeks, I've been Christmas shopping, baking a Christmas red velvet cake and helping my mom prepare for all of this," you replied as you pointed around the room. "Speaking of Christmas shopping...I got you something."  
  
Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You got me something?"  
  
"Yeah, I went shopping for you last week. This was before I knew you were going to your brother's, so I decided I would give it to you after Christmas since I was busy during the week and couldn't drop it off at your house. But hey, here you are!" you grinned as a smile made its way onto Arthur's face.  
  
"I got you something as well, but I left it on your doorstep back at your house."  
  
"Well, I've been here since yesterday, so I haven't been home yet. You know how I always stay over at my parent's house during Christmas."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember. Well, I'm thankful you got me something, but you honestly didn't have to."  
  
"I got one for everyone, including you. I'll go get it. Back in a sec," you got up with a smile as Arthur nodded.  
  
You went into the kitchen and grabbed Arthur's present. As soon as you got into the kitchen, you saw Tino guzzling down a glass of water as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Hey T!" you grinned as Tino turned to you looking quite fatigued, "woah, you okay?"  
  
"I just spent half an hour listening to Peter's endless Christmas list and letting Alfred sit on my lap..."  
  
You bust out laughing as Tino filled up his cup again. You could imagine Peter droning on and on about what he wanted for Christmas, and Alfred breaking Tino's legs as he sat on his lap.  
  
"Anyway, while you're here I've meant to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It was just pure luck that it started snowing right?"  
  
"Hm, maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," Tino winked. "Either way, Merry Christmas!" he smiled as he walked out of the kitchen leaving you there standing there pondering the possibility.  
  
Your Finnish friend always claimed that he was Santa and had, quote-on-quote, 'Christmas magic.' Of course, you knew that was just Tino being Tino. But maybe you were wrong? You still didn't believe it unlike Berwald and Alfred, but you now felt more openminded to the possibility.  
  
You returned to the room with Arthur's present. His eyes lit up as you felt a generous anticipation fill your stomach.  
  
"Here you go, Merry Christmas," you smiled as you sat back down and handed him the large box.  
  
A soft smile adorned Arthur's lips as he tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the white box which read 'Harvey's' on the front in golden cursive. Arthur opened the lid and unwrapped the black tissue paper before viewing the suit you got him.  
  
His lips parted into a shocked expression as he held up the jacket. He then moved on to view the tie, shirt, and pants with admiration. All the while you watched with a soft smile on your lips as you mentally patted yourself on the back.  
  
"(Name), you didn't..."  
  
"You said you needed a new suit so..." you trailed off with a shrug and a proud smirk playing on your lips. "Is it to your liking?"  
  
"I love it, thank you," he pulled you into a hug and gave you a happy peck on the cheek. You felt your cheeks turn red again as you hugged him back, feeling a warm sensation in your stomach.  
  
You were in love.

 

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there,_  
_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here,_  
_Next year._

 

You smiled as everyone sat down at the table for pre-Christmas dinner. You sat to Arthur's right while Michelle sat to his left, much to your annoyance. However, what was more annoying was that Aiden sat to your right.  
  
You watched your mom change the music and set the song to a Christmas Ariana Grande song. You glanced at Arthur to see him sipping his red wine.  
  
As this happened, you began to think. You were very happy that Arthur came and that you managed to chat with him and give him his Christmas present, but it wasn't enough. You had to do something to cause that little extra push that would change your relationship. However, your confidence and determination only went so far, and deep down you were very shy. But the frustration of waiting for the right time to change your relationship with Arthur fueled your will to do something at that moment. You were sick of waiting. You were sick of watching Michelle trying to make moves on him. You were sick of just being friends. You were sick of worrying that someone else would come along and take him from you. And most of all you were sick of keeping quiet about the way you felt towards him.  
  
You then felt a wave of doubt. Last time you told a guy you liked him, the relationship lasted for a year before he decided to go and cheat on you and you hadn't seen him since. You had known Arthur for years, but you had no idea what he would be like in a relationship. You didn't know any of the girls that he had dated in the past, so you had no one to give you any advice. How could you trust him? How could you believe that Arthur wouldn't do the exact same or even worse in a year? He may be a great friend, but a good partner can be a completely different story with some people. You knew that the only way for you to find out would be to risk it.  
  
"Hey, (Name)?" Aiden asked.  
  
"What?" you asked, suppressing an annoyed groan.  
  
"Tell me, are you free over the next two weeks?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure. I go back to work soon, and I may have a busy schedule up until then..." you lied. In truth, you had the full two weeks off, and you had no clue what you would be doing in that period.  
  
"Well if you're free at any time, I was wondering if you would like to go get a drink?" he suggested.  
  
"Uh—"  
   
"I mean, if you're busy don't worry about it, but my brother owns a bar in Denver and the drinks there are pretty good," he proudly grinned.  
  
"I'll, uh...let you know," you nodded with a fake smile before turning away.  
  
As you turned to your left, you noticed Arthur quickly turn head away from you.  
  
You blinked. Wait a minute. Was Arthur eavesdropping on your conversation?  
  
Before you could open your mouth to get Arthur's attention, your mother walked in with the honey roasted ham. She laid it down on the table before going to get the other one. Due to the large number of guests your mother had to buy two large pieces of ham. You glanced at Arthur to see that Michelle had now stolen his attention.  
  
You angrily turned away and ignored the pair as you grabbed some food. For the whole meal, you and Arthur didn't interact. Eventually, he stopped conversing with Michelle much to your relief, but the pair of you didn't speak. You had thought about asking if he was alright, but his subtle frown put you off from doing so.  
  
As soon as dinner was over, you spent a few minutes interacting with Elizabeta, Roderich and the Vargas brothers. However, you couldn't stop yourself from glancing over at Arthur as he got his buttons pushed by Francis.  
  
A while later you noticed that Arthur had gone into the kitchen. You followed him in to see him opening a bottle of beer and filling a pint glass. He then went through the glass door that led your mother's garden and stood outside. You walked over to him and closed the door behind you to keep the warm air in.  
  
Arthur was leaning against the wall and staring the sky as the snow fell from the clouds above. As he took a sip of his drink you wondered whether he was cold, you certainly were.  
  
"Are you okay?" you asked, causing Arthur to turn to you. He raised an eyebrow, but you noticed the subtle glare.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You've seemed off since dinner."  
  
"I'm fine, there's isn't anything wrong," he smiled, but you immediately picked up on the fact that it was forced.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, but with the way you're acting, I can't help but feel like this is my fault..." you replied. You couldn't understand it, but you had the strong feeling in your gut that you had something to do with the fact that Arthur seemed quite moody. To be honest, you were surprised. If anyone should be moody, it was you. You had trouble enjoying Christmas like you used to, and this party brought back memories that you would rather forget if given the chance.  
  
The blond sighed, "What is your relationship with that guy?"  
  
"Which guy?"  
  
"The guy sitting next to you at dinner. The same one you were talking to when I got here...according to Alfred."  
  
"Oh, Aiden..." you sighed, "we don't really know each other. He works in IT in my mom's office. My mom introduced me to him earlier."  
  
"Oh, she was doing that thing again?" he quizzed with a hint of malice.  
  
"Thing?" you raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pushing you at any available young man..." he frowned.  
  
You were silent for a few seconds but soon caught on, putting the pieces together.  
  
"Oh, I get it now..." you smirked, the realization hitting you.  
  
Arthur's eyes slightly widened, "What?"  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"I am not!" Arthur spluttered, cheeks turning slightly pink.  
  
"You're so obvious," you chuckled, "it's cute."  
  
"W-Well, I thought you hated all of the guys your mom makes you talk to..."  
  
"I do," you sighed. "You should talk to the guy; he's so painfully average..."  
  
A small smile appeared back on Arthur's lips, "Is that so?"  
  
You smiled, happy that you had managed to bring some form of a smile back to his face. You leaned on the wall next to Arthur and looked up at the sky but when you did you noticed something.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Arthur give you a confused glance before he followed your gaze.  
  
You and Arthur both looked up at the mistletoe hanging above. For once, you were actually ecstatic and somewhat relieved to see your mom's mistletoe that she hung up every year. You then remembered your mom's comment about how you should make sure to take the chance with Arthur.  
  
You looked at Arthur to see him blushing with embarrassment. His gaze met yours, and you flashed him a smile to ease the awkward atmosphere.  
  
"W-We don't have to you know. It's just a silly tradition. If you're uncomfortable—" you cut Arthur off by placing your hands on his shoulders.  
  
You just smiled up at him before beginning to speak, "I'm okay kissing you. But I'll only do it on one condition."  
  
Arthur looked puzzled, "Please elaborate..."  
  
"I'm only kissing you if it means something."  
  
"(Name)—"  
  
"Please..." you whispered, "Please don't get my hopes up if..."  
  
Arther's expression softened as he gently took hold of your chin.  You felt your cheeks grow warm as a smile made it across his face.  
  
"I won't do it (Name)..." he said as your faces draw near. "I won't hurt you like him..."  
   
You felt yourself get lost in Arthur's eyes. You found it extraordinary how you didn't completely lose yourself when you looked into them countless times before. It was almost like witchcraft.  
  
"I now know you won't," you replied. Your lips were less than two inches apart from Arthur's, and you could feel his hot breath on your cheeks. You could smell the faint aroma of red wine and his familiar cologne mixing together. It was comforting. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
You closed your eyes and went for it. You didn't want to have to wait any longer. Your lips met  Arther's. It felt amazing. Time seemed to stop, and meaning seemed to have no meaning.  
  
You wrapped your arms around Arthur's neck to deepen the kiss as his arms wrapped around your waist.  
  
You had forgotten what love felt like. You had forgotten where you had put your happiness up to this moment. It seemed as if the fog that clouded your mind had finally dissipated to make way for clarity.  
  
You finally broke away to take a breath and inhale oxygen. You smiled and leaned closer to Arthur, so your bodies were touching. You kept your arms wrapped around his neck, and the blond kept his arms wrapped around your waist.  
  
"Merry Christmas (Name)," Arthur smiled as he pushed an unruly strand of your hair out of your face and behind your ear.  
  
"Merry Christmas Arthur," you replied, before going in for another kiss.

_Santa, tell me if he really cares,  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here,  
Next year._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading this! This was originally uploaded around Christmas on DeviantART and Wattpad but not on here or Archive of Our Own. I finally have gotten around to uploading this after some major editing! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot despite it being...a little out of season...but oh well! If you're like me, you have enough fun reading books that are out of season so it doesn't matter either way! And if you're reading this during Christmas 2019 onwards, Merry Christmas!


End file.
